More than friends?
by Leanne1
Summary: Claire and Alex, can they be anything more than just friends. Its just a little something i came up with. Let me know if i should stop wasting my time or not PLEASE!!!


Story so far - Alex has just admitted how he feels towards Claire. She is pregnant and out of hospital. She is about to say yes to his marriage proposal, when Peter arrives. Alex goes in the house while Claire and Peter talk. Peter knows about the baby, and wants Claire back. Alex thinks she is going back to him. She doesn't, but Alex leaves without finding out. It would be too hard for him to ever talk to her again, knowing what had just passed between them, so he just leaves quietly.  
  
Alex left in his Ute, and Claire saw. She chased after him, but it was no good. He'd gone! She couldn't believe it, they were going to get married and he'd left. It was really hot all of a sudden, and she was wobbling and then she fainted. Ring ring. ring ring "Hello?" "Alex?" "Yes" "It's Tess" "I'm busy, I can't talk" "Wait, I think you better get down to the hospital, quickly" "why, what's wrong?" "It's Claire, she collapsed" Alex's heart sank further than it already had, but he put on his normal bravado act "Is she all right?" "She's going to be fine" "Well what the hell did you call me for, she's got Peter!" "You know, you two are so alike! It's your fault she's in here! She was chasing after you when she collapsed! She was calling out for you when she was sleeping, but as soon as I asked her if she wanted me to call you, she said no! Peter's gone! What's happening with you two? Alex, Alex?"  
  
Claire woke up to Alex holding her hand and kissing her on the cheek. "Alex?" "Shush. Claire, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I thought you'd come to your senses and decided you didn't love me, and would stupidly go with Peter. I just need to know one thing. Will you marry me Claire?" She looked from his hand that was holding hers, into his big brown eyes. This side of Alex, she had never seen. Not that it mattered, because she had already fallen in love with the cocky, womanising, macho man who was always trying to get one up on Claire, that was the Alex she knew so well. He was being completely honest about his feelings. He would never lie to her; he would look after her and love her. She felt safe and even though she had convinced herself it would never happen, she was getting the man she had always loved. Alex Ryan. She smiled, thinking of something, and said "No!" Alex's face dropped straight away. She lifted it up and laughed. "I am not going to get engaged while lying in a hospital bed. People might think I've gone weak." His face lit up and they both started laughing.  
  
He arranged to take her out to dinner the next day when she would be out of hospital. Alex told her she had to dress up all girly though. Claire didn't like the sound of it much but agreed. Then he left. Claire was so happy and excited on the inside but didn't let anyone else know. Everyone said how much of a bad mood she was in. How little they knew.  
  
When Claire was at home the next day, even though she was better, better than that, she was on top of the world on the inside, nobody would let her work. She instead, got ready to go out with Alex, without anybody knowing. She put on a long coat when it came to leaving. Alex honked the horn of his Ute when he pulled up outside, when everyone was in the kitchen. Claire ran past the kitchen door and shouted "I'm going out for dinner, bye" She left behind a group of wondering people. She jumped into the Ute with Alex, who was wearing a tux and they drove off. Nobody knew, where she had gone, why, who with, and if she was going to be ok. Half an hour later, Nick arrived at Drovers, wearing a suit, and told everybody to get dressed up, because they had to be somewhere. Everyone was confused, but got ready and eventually left.  
  
Alex took Claire to a place that only he now knew about. Jack, Claire's father, had taken him there when he was younger. He had told Alex to bring his one true love here, to ask that vital question. It was a beautiful place. Quite and secluded, yet had a fantastic view. They had a picnic there. Claire was beautiful. She glowed and looked so happy. Alex was dashing and still had his cheeky grin. Even though the evening they were having was like nothing they had ever had before between them, they still tried to get a rise out of each other. For Alex, it turned him on, and he loved seeing the sparkle in Claire's eye. Claire just didn't like Alex having one up on her and they had always been in competition between them, why stop now. It was how they were together, it was what made their relationship special. They laughed so much and just as the sun was setting, and the music finished playing that they were dancing to; he got down on his knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Claire, I love you! But more than that, we are destined to be together, even you father knew it. And as one did your father kneel here; asking your mother to be his wife, I'm standing here, asking you to be mine. Claire McLeod, will you marry me?" "YES!" she exclaimed. He put the ring on her finger, picked her up and spun her around, holding her tight in his arms. "I've always loved you, but never thought it would end like this, but I'm, glad it did." She said. "Are you going all soft on me McLeod?" "Not in your life Ryan! And you better not tell anyone I dressed up like this, or I'll tell them all, you're a hopeless romantic!" They both laughed and kissed as the sun disappeared and the stars twinkled in the dark sky. "I'm tired." Claire said with a cheeky grin. Alex turned away and said in an off handed way, "Why don't we go to Jack's cabin, it's only a few minutes away?" They packed up, and drove to Jack's cabin. Terry, Meg, Becky, Brick, Tess, Nick, Jodi and Alberto, were all inside the decorated cabin, wondering what the hell was going on. Was it something to do with Claire, or was someone else responsible? Alex and Claire got out of the car, and Alex swept Claire into his arms which Claire had protested as everyone heard. "Put me down! Now! I'm not an invalid! Put me down!" Alex opened the door and put her down. Claire was facing him and to his surprise, she moved up close to Alex and kissed him so passionately, he was shocked but didn't take him too long to pull her into his arms tightly and kiss her back with just as much feeling. Claire didn't notice that there was a room full of people, and Alex was to into the kiss to even think about them. They were all standing with their mouths open, knowing it was Claire from the way she had been screaming, but not knowing if the person there was Claire. She looked totally different and was behaving in the most unlike Claire way possible. And with Alex Ryan! He was in a suit; Claire was in a gorgeous sexy dress that showed off her small bump. After the shock, they began to realise that the two looked great together. "Uh hum" Nick finally interrupted them. Claire lost her balance and fell into Alex's arms, not daring to turn around to see how many people had actually seen that, her and what she was wearing. She was so embarrassed. Alex just grinned. "Claire is that you?" Tess couldn't hold it in any longer. Everyone wanted to know. "What's going on?" "Are you too going out?" Jodi asked as Claire slowly stood up, turned around but looked at the floor while not letting go of Alex's hand. "No!" said Alex. Everyone's eyes turned from the embarrassed Claire to Alex, who was trying not to laugh at everyone's faces. "Why not?" asked Becky "That's not how you kiss someone your not seeing!" exclaimed Tess "That is Claire McLeod isn't it? Our Claire McLeod that would never be caught in a dress, or kissing the bloke she's always fighting with?" Jodi said. The look that Claire gave Jodi said it all. She was starting to regain her composure, and was about to say something that was very Claire, but was interrupted, luckily, by Nick. "Why are we all dressed up?" Alex pilled Claire in front of him, so that he could hold her in his arms, but so that Claire was still facing everyone else. Tess was giving Claire 'I'm your sister, why didn't I know anything about this' looks, but Claire just looked at Meg who was smiling at her, because she was the only one who had an idea of what was happening. "Your all here because we are going to celebrate. I have an announcement to make and I would like to introduce you to someone who is gorgeous and amazing, even if she has the worst temper I know of." Claire gave Alex a nudge, when he said that, and he just held her tighter. "I would like you to meet Claire McLeod, my fiancée!" Everyone gasped. A huge smile formed on Claire's face as she looked from her engagement ring, to turning around and kissing Alex quickly, before getting swamped by the oncoming group of people. It was the first time someone had said it aloud, and she felt on top of the world. Alex was ecstatic! He loved making Claire squirm, and she had. Not only that, he was going to marry the one true love of his life. As Claire looked at him, she mouthed "I love you" from across the room. They were perfect for each other, and everyone knew it. Claire and Alex, together at last! 


End file.
